Snow Cones
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Tawni is still adjusting to Chad joining the So Random cast. But what happens when on a little trip for snow cones Tawni see's something out of the ordinary. Chad and bullying? What happens when she begins to care for him. Not just as a friend either.
1. Bullies

I know most SWAC fans love Channy but now that it's SR, I'm leaning more towards Chawni. Don't get me wrong, I still do love Channy but while it's SR where there's no Sonny, I'm going for Chawni. :) Anyways, for those of you who _are_ reading this, thank you! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC/SR.

* * *

><p>TPOV (Tawni)<p>

It was a hot and humid almost summer day. It was around noonish time, like right before lunch. Everyone at the studio had gotten the rest of the day off. It's been almost four weeks since Chad joined our cast. I know ridiculous, right? He stole my spotlight when I was about to announce my new lipstick! So rude! That was a very big moment for me!

Anyways, enough about _him_. _I_ was going to get a snow cone. Yes, a snow cone. What? It's hot outside! No really! It's around 100! I don't know what flavor to get though… Cherry, Blue raspberry, Green, Purple, Orange, or a mix… Well I do have a little while to think about. The line is _huge_! And I'm at the end! You'd think someone here would be generous enough to let a star like me cut in front of them. Gosh!

I was debating on what flavor to get, when something caught my eye. Well it was a highly sensitive ears that caught it first but still. It was Chad Dylan Cooper? Being bullied? Now I'm really confused!

"Hey look! It's Loser Cooper!" mocked a boy, off in a little ways distance.

"Whatever Cade," Chad had tried to ignore him to no avail.

"Did you just say whatever to me? You heard, didn't you boys?" Cade questioned his gang.

"Yeah I believe he did Cade," one boy agreed.

"Maybe I did. But it doesn't matter because you're too stupid to figure it out on your own," Chad shot.

Ooh! Burn! Although, that wasn't his smartest move…

"Get him!" Cade commanded.

His buds did as told. One person on each side, the two grabbed Chad's arms so he couldn't worm away.

"See what happens when you mess with me?"

Cade nailed Chad in the stomach making him wince a little. Satisfied, Cade then punched Chad across the face. As much as I hate to admit this, I actually feel bad for him. I have to do something about this. I mean, the line's not going anywhere.

I got out of the line and started towards them.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" I shouted at the group.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 1! I would have liked to continue but… I couldn't resist leaving it off here! XD I know it's kind of a little cliffy but hey, whatja gonna do? I will update soon though but only if I get three reviews. Anonymous accepted! Thanks for reading and please review! XD<p> 


	2. Napkins

Chapter 2! I would have updated sooner but my laptop got a virus. Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed! To show my thanks I will now give you all a free virtual snow cone! The flavor is your choice! Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR.

**P.S.** I entered this contest by **teddie2thebear** and no one else has joined. :( Will someone please join so I can have some competition? Please?

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout.

We all turned towards the voice. It belonged to Tawni Hart. Wait! Tawni?

"Aw look! It's Chaddy's new girlyfriend trying to save him!" Jackson taunted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I protested.

"Oh, really now? Then I guess it wouldn't matter if I did this," Cade said punching me across the face once again.

Next he went for my nose. Then he targeted my gut for the second time. Tawni have finally gotten over here pulled Randy and Jackson away from me. This allowed me a minimum time to back away from Cade. After I did worm away, Tawni went to 'punch' Cade. Being the wennie he is, he along with his gang ran away. I knew I had blood oozing from my nose though. Tawni finally took her notice back to me. Kind of…

"Ew! Your nose is bleeding!" she announced the oblivious.

"I kind of knew that."

"A thank you would be nice you know. After all I did to get them to back off you should be thankful. And I was in line to get a snow cone."

"Yeah, well no one asked you to come and help me anyway. Plus you actually just made everything worse. They'll never let me live this down."

I have enough crap I have to deal with in my life! Why can't she just but off!

She looked hurt for a moment but it was gone as soon as it came. Or was it hidden?

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I just didn't want you to get hurt," she spoke, her last sentence barely a whisper.

Unfortunately for her, I still heard the sentence. She probably doesn't know my ears are highly sensitive.

"What was that last sentence?" I egged her.

"Nothing!" she answered a little too quickly.

I smirked.

"Surrre."

She scoffed.

"Whatever. Let's just clean up your nose. It's really gross!" she stated with a roll of her cute blue orbs- I mean eyes, just eyes.

"Fine."

We walked over to the front of the snow cones stand. Wow, these people are stupid. They spelled snow cones wrong on the sign. They spelled it "Snow-Kones". What idiots!

"Excuse me, can we have some napkins? My friend has a really bloody nose."

Friend? Really? Hold on Cooper! She probably doesn't really _mean_ friend. It's nothing to get excited about. Not that I like her or anything… That's just gross! Girls have cootes!

"Have you bought a snow cone today?" the dude at the stand questioned in a board tone while scooping out a snow cone for the next person in line.

Holy, the line is long!

"No."

"Then no napkins."

"What? But his nose is bleeding."

I could tell she was trying her best to keep her cool. I mean, not that she has any.

"Look, Miss if you want napkins you're going to have to buy a snow cone."

What! Has he seen the line? I'm pretty sure I won't be conscious by the time we get back up here. The blood is literally gushing out of my nose. And now it's starting to burn!

"Um, have you seen the line? He'll pass out before we get up here."

See, Tawni agrees with me.

"No snow cone, no napkins. It's the rules."

Rules, smooles! It's a stupid rule! What the heck dude!

"You can cut in front of us," the girl that was next in line offered. "That okay with you guys?" she then asked the group behind her who all nodded.

Good to know there are some people in this world that aren't all zany.

"Thanks," Tawni smiled. "One Cherry and the other Blue Raspberry please."

The rude stand dude rolled his brown eyes in disbelieve and scooped and flavored the cones. We both paid; grabbed some napkins and we were on our way.

We managed to stroll our way to Mead Park. My nose had stopped bleeding. We sat on a bench by the pond and watched the ducks swim. We saw an older couple, probably in their 80's, toss some small pieces of bread to them. We watched the ducks eagerly swim toward the white, soaked bread pieces. They pecked at the food and their bills flapped fast like when your teeth clatter from the nipping cold.

"Thanks Tawni… for helping me," I said a little embarrassed, turning my head away from the beautiful scenery of the pond.

"It's about time you thanked me! I was just about ready to shove into pond," she smiled as did I whiling facing my head down at my lap then towards her.

"Nice. Hey, while we're here do you want to play around?"

"I don't know. I'm not into swings and playground games all that much."

"Oh come on. At least try it. Trust me; this park is _way_ different from any other park or playground."

She sighed in defeat.

"All right. Just this once. You better no tell anyone though. If you do, you're dead Cooper."

I pulled out an imaginary key and 'locked' my mouth. Then I threw the key behind my back. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 2! I'll try to update soon! XD And I bet you were wondering what else Chad is dealing with, huh? Well I can't tell you now! That would be spoiling! You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please review! The poor review button says he's getting lonely…<p>

~Yo-Yo Master of Disguise


	3. The Scream

Chapter 3! I started this chapter in my notebook and it took a lot of work trying to remember the details of the park. I haven't been there in a while. I put some pics of it that I found on my profile as my homepage.

**P.S.** Is there any way I put ones I took on my profile?

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR.

* * *

><p>TPOV (Tawni)<p>

Good thing I'm not wearing heals today. That would be a mess! Chad can be so weird sometimes though. He began to lead me towards the woods onto a small bridge.

Beginning to get nervous I questioned, "Chad, why are we going in the woods?"

"Well, you said _not _to tell anyone. On this trail there are other parts of the park. There's one pacific part where just the two of us can play."

Really? Is he serious? I've been coming to this park since I was little, like 2, and I didn't even know there was a trail!

"Really?"

"Really," he stated.

My head told me not to trust him but… 'another' part of me said to follow. So I trusted him; I followed him farther onto the trail. You know, the one I didn't even know was here! And gosh does this kid have a lot of energy! I have a hard time keeping up with him and kept making him have to wait.

Further into the trail he turned onto a grassed area. At first all I saw was a pavilion. Then I noticed a swing set for two. Trees surrounded the whole area except for where the trail was at. We weren't in the woods anymore. I hadn't even noticed until now! I guess I was so lost in my thoughts. What were they about? Chad of course! Uh, I mean what's it to ya! It's none of your business!

The swings at Mead Park weren't the same as any swing. I've been told that thee swings are safer. They are made of metal yes, but people say there are surprisingly comfy. The seat was kind of like a chair with bars connected to the edge of the seat to the top of the back rest making the shape somewhat similar to a rectangular box. Another bar on the top in the center of the box connected the swing itself to the actual swing set. I sat on the swing beside Chad. Now… How do you work this thing?

"Chad?" I asked.

As if reading my mind he said, "Take a guess. If you still can't figure it out, watch me."

I sighed. Okay, well there are two more bars in front of me on either side of the one on the edge of the seat. Maybe if I pull them back then push them forward repeatedly, like your legs on regular swings, then it will move. I guess it's worth a shot. I pulled and pushed and pulled and pushed and before I knew it I was swinging. This is so much fun! I could do this for _hours_! Make that _all_ day! I found it easier to push and pull the higher I got. Awesome! I just found something else to put in Tawni Town!

After I don't know how long, we finally stopped swinging. It was so much fun! Who would have guessed I, Tawni Hart, would have so much fun at a park on swings? Not me! What do you know; Chad actually is good for something. Then I saw it. I screamed a pitiful high pitched screech.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but I kind of got brain blocked and I love leaving cliff hangers! Mwhahaha!<p> 


	4. Worm!

Chapter 4! Sorry for not updating in a while! :)

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

I alarmed to Tawni's scream. I snapped my attention over to her to try and find the cause for her screamed. It was… wait for it… a _worm_! A fludgen _worm_! Ewy! It's so scary and gross and- Puh-lease! It's a tiny, little, defenseless worm! What's to be scared of? I mean sure, it's not my most favorite thing in the world but, to be scared of them? Wow, Tawni. Just wow…

"Pfft!" I scoffed full of disbelief. "Really, Tawni? Really? A _worm_?"

"Yeeees! It's revolting!" she kvetched. "Not to mention _horrifying_!" she added.

I rolled my eyes, muttering, "Oh, my, gosh! She's ridiculous!"

"I heard that!" she screeched.

I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes again as I walked toward the 'frightening' worm.

"Good for you!" I resorted.

We still didn't get along. Ever since the feud between _MacKenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ Started, we've hated each other's guts. Inside all through the outside we hate one another. If it was possible, she hated me _more_ when I joined her little show. After my first show as a main star she hated me even _more_! And said something about lipstick… But, my point being, we _hate_ each other. _Lies!_ Stupid inner voice… It _never_ shuts up!

I knelt down directly in front, or behind, I have no clue, the worm. I reached my hand out towards it only to hear Tawni screech more. Great…

"What are you _doing_? It can, like, poison you or something!"

Once again, rolling my eyes felt necessary. At this rate, my eyes will have rolled so many times they'll pop right out of their sockets! And _that_, my friend, is something to scream over.

I picked up the dainty as well as dank and slimy, dirt covered object. Tawni let out another scream. Gosh, what is _with_ this girl? _That you like._ Ugh! Not _that_ voice _again_!

"Hey, Tawwwnnnni! Come here! I've got something for you!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ewy, ewy, ewy! NO! No way! No how! Not _ever_!"

"Aw, come on! You _know_ you wanna hold it!" I said, a smirk creeping up onto my lips as I inched closer to the blonde, the worm dangling in the fingers.

"No, I _don't_! Get away from me with that- that… _thing_!"

"What? You don't like _worms_? Oh, why not? They're only _slimy_ and _wet_ and _dirty_."

I moved my hand with the worm in it out towards her and she jumped back.

"Get _away_! _Now_! I'm not joking, Chad! Stop it!" she demanded looking as if she were about to cry.

I tossed it at her and it landed in her _hair_! Oh, _wow_! It was _hilarious_ to watch! You just _had_ to be there! I burst out in laughter as she flipped.

"_Ew_! Get it off! Get it off! Get it _off_!" she cried.

I swear I saw her start to actually cry as she knocked it from her golden locks back onto the ground, where I was now. But, I'm pretty sure I was crying too based on how hard I was laughing. She glared at me, as I was still having a laughing fit. In fact, she _was_ crying! Oh joy! This just made laugh even harder. I pretty sure the phrase "laughing my head off" was possible now. Wow! This is just hi-la-ri-ous!

I swear I heard her growl, but it was hard to tell due to my raising laughter. However, my laughing began to cease do to a new weight pressing down on me. I hadn't notice she launched me; I was too caught up in laughing my butt off! It wasn't until I realized that she had full intentions on attacking me, as in punching and etc., that I understood that I actually hurt her. Oops… Now, I'll have to apologize! Great! Just great! Sorry, that was mean. But I have to, and will, apologize. You know, right after you stops trying to kill me!

"Tawni! St-op!" she made a blow to my chest, making my words space out in the middle of them. "Please! You're h-hurting me!"

"Good! Now you know how I feel!" she shouted with some tears still in her eyes.

Wow, I can't believe I actually _hurt_ her. I feel _so_ terrible… _Mostly 'cause you like her._ Ugh! Not again!

I don't blame her for being mad, but, she was hurting me more than she thought. My chest was really banged up from the event that just occurred a few days ago… Or yesterday but you get my drift! My theory is understood and that's all that matters! Well, there are other things that matter, but my point is- ugh! Whatever! My point is taken, okay? And that's all the further more I will say, er think... Ugh! This is so confuzzling! Great! I talk, ahem, think, like Randoms now too! Grr!

"No, really! I have and injury there!"

"What?" She immediately stopped hitting me. Thank the lord!

I sighed. "I- I got cut… And I have a bruise there too…" I only gave part of the story.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," she said getting off me and helping me to my feet.

Thank God she didn't ask any more about the subject! Then I would've had to _lie_! I mean, yeah, sure I've done it before, but the story behind this one _hurts_ to lie about.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who threw a _worm_ in your hair after all."

She looked like she was about to argue back but then decided against it.

"Yeah, you're right. _You_ should be the one apologizing! What the heck was _I_ thinking! Woo! I must be losing it!"

I tried to hold back a smile. There's the Tawni- er Blondie- I know.

"Well, then I guess I'm sorry."

Wait a minute… If she's acting like she is now then-

"Aha! Chad Dylan Cooper _apologized_! To Tawni Hart! I _caught_ ya! I k_new_ I would get it out of ya! I knew it! I knew it! I _knew _it! I just knew it!"

I shook my head out her. It was just so… well Tawni. It was just so Tawni.

"Yep, you caught me!" I said throwing my hands up in 'surrender'. "But, um, hey, Tawni?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you, um, you know, stand up for me when those guys were picking on me?"

"Um, well, you see…"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4! I'll update as soon as I can! But this week I got finals so… Peace out suckars!<p> 


End file.
